


Briefs and Instinct

by quiet__tiger



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Speedster Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Gar and Bart talk. And fool around. And talk some more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right after TT #23. Also, apparently I can't write any DC pairing without infusing some sort of moping/angst into the story. I'd blame myself, it's not my fault everyone is prone to woobieness. This is one instance where the title is pretty bad, too. I thought briefly to name it Brief Instinct, but there are at least three different ways that could be read, and not one of them applies. 
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal Mar. 5th, 2006.

“You know, if you keep telling people you wear my underwear, they’re going to catch on.” Gar and Bart were on the way to Gar’s room, walking just close enough together that they brushed against each other every few steps.

“No, they won’t. We were all sharing. They’ll take it as a joke.”

“You better hope so. If anyone finds out that not only do you _regularly_ wear my underwear, that I prefer seeing you without anything on at _all_ , Vic’ll kill me.”

“Only Vic?”

“Well, Kory will probably laugh at me, then get mad. Or vice-versa.”

“’Cause you could only find me to sleep with.” They arrived at Gar’s room, and Bart stared at the floor.

“Hey.” Gar tipped Bart’s head up to look into his pretty yellow eyes. “I’m with you because I like you. And I sleep with you ‘cause you’re hot.” He grinned in the way that made his fangs nicely visible. For some reason, that expression always made Bart smile back. This time was no exception.

Gar opened his door and gently pushed Bart inside. The speedster flopped down on Gar’s bed, looking for all the world like he belonged there. Except Bart was never voluntarily still for more than five minutes unless he’d just had an orgasm, so after Gar stripped out of his uniform, Bart was buzzing around the room.

Wearing only the red boxer-briefs that matched the purple ones adorning Gar’s loins.

Gar stretched, his muscles loosening partially at his command as he worked them. He was trying to decide if he wanted Bart to stop moving so they could make out, or just move more slowly so he could watch the sinewy muscles flex around Bart’s slender frame. Bart interrupted his thoughts. “When we went to the future, which was really the past from when we were, and you were that… uh…”

“Animal man.” Gar shuddered, the vision of his future self as a psychotic zoo imprinted permanently on his brain, reminding him of how he could turn out of he stopped fighting and gave in to his animals.

“Yeah.” Bart looked at him worriedly, stopping his movements to focus on Gar fully. “You were totally naked, right?”

Gar felt himself blush a little, despite the bad memories. “Yeah. Just a lot of hair acting as some sort of covering. Nothing I’m ever going to do in this reality.” And hopefully not in any other reality. Clothing helped him keep his humanity. No animals outside of cartoons and circus acts wore clothing, and nothing wore pants. Besides, he didn’t need anyone staring at his bare butt.

“Yeah, your underwear is too comfortable to give up.”

Gar grinned ferally, wanting the conversation to go back to something more pleasant. “Can’t possibly be too comfortable now.” Gar gestured downwards, and Bart looked down at the tent in his red boxer-briefs.

Bart swallowed, and smiled back. “Nope.”

“Maybe I can help alleviate the… discomfort.” And further create his own, not that he minded. Bart was just so aroused, just from talking to Gar, maybe thinking of him, whatever. He was leaking and Gar was drawn to whatever extra pheromones Bart was emitting, the speedster getting more irresistible by the second.

Bart must have seen the hunger in Gar’s eyes because he partially closed his own and canted his hips forwards slightly. Gar closed the distance between them and kissed Bart’s mouth briefly, tongue flicking into his mouth as Bart hummed. Gar then sank slowly to his knees, hands coming up to Bart’s hips.

He mouthed Bart’s erection through the fabric, tongue idling over the wet patch where Bart was leaking. Bart’s hands came down to play with his hair, and Gar felt his obligation as the older member of the pair. “Is this all right?” He looked up across the expanse of Bart’s flushed torso to the speedster’s closed eyes.

“Yeah, of course, justkeepgoing.”

“Just making sure.” No need to add ‘statutory rapist’ to his resume. It would look awful next to ‘teen superhero.’

He returned to his task, slipping his fingers inside the waistband of the briefs. He pulled them down slowly, so slowly he expected Bart to beg and cry for it to be faster since subjective time was probably killing him right now. But Bart had learned when they first started doing this to not rush Gar. Begging kind of turned him on, but when it came to blow jobs, Gar liked to take his time.

He liked giving head. He was good at it. Another connection to his humanity. Some animals masturbated. Some had homosexual tendencies. Some prostituted themselves, not that Gar did that. But he wasn’t aware of animals who went down on each other for fun. So he made it his goal to excel at it. His partners seemed to enjoy it.

He finished pulling the briefs down and let them fall to the floor. He pushed the rest of the foreskin back, took the head of Bart’s cock in his mouth, and sucked lightly. The mouthful of pre was definitely worth all the teasing. He pulled off and started laving Bart with his tongue, enjoying the exercise of keeping himself human when this aroused, this excited, just from using his mouth. Turning into anything during sex was a huge fear, but he had worked to keep himself human every encounter. He wasn’t sure yet if he could do it during penetration since it hadn’t yet been an issue. With Bart though, there was certainly the possibility.

Gar worked down then up the shaft, and he could feel Bart thrumming. This exercise was good for Bart too, helping him work on controlling himself when stimulated. Down again to lick and suck at Bart’s sac, and Bart couldn’t help but thrust his hips forwards.

Bart had progressed a long way in this; the first time they’d tried Bart had come all over Gar before he could even touch him. Twice. But Bart was better now. Gar could even take him all the way in before Bart let go.

Up again, to the sound of Bart mewling and the feel of his hands tightening in Gar’s hair. Gar used one hand to press behind Bart’s sac then took Bart in his mouth again. Pre spread across his tongue and it just made him want _more_. Tongue pressed into the slit, a press of his fingers, and Bart came with a hushed cry as his hands clenched tight enough in Gar’s hair to hurt. Gar petted Bart’s thighs as he calmed down, then he pulled off.

Gar stood, smiling at Bart’s dopey expression. He loved that, that he could make anyone look that way. Especially Bart. Bart smiled back. “Good?”

Bart rolled his eyes. “No. Horrible. Try it again.”

“Well, if I must.” Twice was pretty much a given anyway, with Bart’s metabolism. After a particularly hairy mission, Bart had needed three times to be satisfied. Gar hadn’t minded in the least. Gar led Bart to the bed and shoved the sweatshirt that was there out of the way. He tugged off his own briefs and threw them next the pair Bart had shed.

They sat down and Gar looked at where their legs were nearly touching. Green against flesh. Before he could muse about the weirdness that was his life, Bart tackled him backwards onto the bed. Kissed him what was probably multiple times but felt like one really long time, and then told him, “No thinking. Supposed to be instinct, right?”

Gar didn’t want to tell him that in addition to having sex with Bart, his instincts were telling him that Bart needed to be in a submissive pose, ready to mate with him. Instead he just let Bart kiss him again, tongue stroking his as Gar cupped Bart’s naked ass. Bart really did have the nicest legs, nicest backside, up through his shoulders. All that running.

Bart didn’t seem sure if he wanted to thrust down to rub his groin against Gar’s or if he wanted to thrust back into Gar’s hands, and he apparently chose to move back and forth rapidly between the choices. Delicious friction against Gar’s own flesh. But he didn’t have Bart’s ability to bounce back so quickly, so he flipped them over.

Gar ran his mouth over Bart’s neck, pressed his teeth against Bart’s throat. Bart wrapped his legs around Gar’s waist. The urge to make Bart submit was too strong to fight, and Gar nipped at Bart’s throat. Bart groaned and thrust up harder. Gar bent so he could lick at Bart’s chest, suck a nipple into his mouth, and make Bart vibrate.

Oh. Like that. That was… Gar was never prepared for the way Bart’s body could move so quickly, and that it could feel so good against him.

Finesse was lost as Bart kicked the vibrations up a notch, and Gar helplessly humped against the boy beneath him. So good. Better than good. Like he didn’t even have to do anything and he was already so close to coming. But he wanted Bart to come first, so he forced himself to reach between them and wrap his hand around Bart, give him something a little more secure to thrust into, vibrate against. Bart’s eyes were closed so tight, and he was breathing so hard, and then Gar squeezed and Bart’s eyes closed even tighter and he shouted as he came between them.

Fuck, so hot. Enough to pull Gar over the edge, but he had to give into the need inside of him to possess, claim his territory. He straightened onto his knees, watching Bart pant, and grabbed his own dick. Three strokes and then he was coming too, splattering onto Bart’s sweaty body. Had to watch as he marked Bart as his. Had to. Needed to see that Bart was his. The white just looked so good over the pink, and since they weren’t doing penetration… Gar could rationalize it, but he chose to feel guilty about it anyway.

He eased Bart’s legs from around him and stretched to reach the tissues on the floor. He was about to mop the dual mess that coated Bart, but Bart caught his wrist. “Leave it.”

“But you have cum all over you. Yours, and. Mine.”

“Yeah…”

“But I don’t want to come all over you. At least, if I do, I don’t want to feel like I’m making a claim. It’s wrong.”

“So you’ve said before. But other people do it without feeling guilty.”

“But it’s not… It’s not just that I want to see you, have you. It’s a need.”

“Better that than peeing on me or something, right?” Bart’s mouth quirked into a smile.

“Yeah, better than that, I suppose.” Gar smiled back before lying down next to Bart, tissue in hand.

“What’s it like?”

“What’s what like?”

“Feeling… like you aren’t following the right instincts.”

That was a question that would have confused the hell out of anyone else, but it was one that was vital to who Gar was. “It’s… tough. I like giving head, but I can’t imagine… being penetrated. Elsewhere.” They hadn’t talked much about the next level of their relationship, or if they’d ever go there, and Gar was afraid of freaking Bart out. But better now than later, right? “And I have trouble imagining taking you in any way other than from behind. I know it shouldn’t be a big deal, that I should be able to do different positions and stuff. But… I don’t know if I can. Not that I even want to try that. I mean, what if I lost control, turned into a lion or something in the middle because I’m so focused on being dominant, on possessing, that I can’t keep my human?”

Bart turned onto his side so he could see Gar, and took Gar’s hand. “You’ve worried about this for forever?”

“Yeah. Of course. Puberty began with me afraid to even touch myself. Other than food, sex is like the most basic animal need. Mate, reproduce, move on. It’s what we’re designed to do. Humans have moved beyond that, some to the point of being celibate, but I’m too much… Sometimes I crave meat. And sometimes I just want to run. Or climb trees. And sometimes I can turn into something and do that. Fly whenever I want. Swim like a fish or a dolphin or a shark. But… I can’t just turn into an animal and have sex. Think of how gross that’d be, with another animal? Even if I were that species. And I can’t just be human and have sex with humans, because I’m so afraid I’ll just… turn, like I said. It’s really hard sometimes.”

“But we’ve done good together.”

“Yeah, we’ve done really well.” Gar leaned over to kiss Bart. He just felt so… close to Bart. He’d never confessed his fears and needs to anyone before but Vic, but Vic had the exact opposite problem, even if they were similar. Neither of them were fully human, but they were fighting opposite issues. Animal versus machine.

“Look, if there’s anything I’ve learned from the Titans, well, I’ve learned tons from the Titans and the library, but in this case what I mean is, don’t worry about it. Like, be concerned, if you feel you have to, but don’t give yourself an ulcer about it. As Robin might say, it’s a non-issue at the present time.”

Gar could picture Robin saying the words as he glowered at them. “I know, it’s just… I’m weird and different enough. I should be able to partake in biological rights without having to worry about them.”

“Now you definitely sound like Robin.”

“Hush about Robin. He’s not here. I am.”

“I know.” Bart leaned in again, and Gar hoped he never got used to that fast kissing Bart was so good at. Bart pulled back and Gar groaned. “You know we can work on it, right?”

“What?”

“We can practice with stuff. See how you handle it. If you feel like you’re gonna turn, let me know. You’ve helped me so much, and I just… want to return the favor.” Bart blushed. He was so totally adorable.

“You’ve helped me, believe me. But if you’re really willing to try…”

“Yeah. Definitely. I… I like you a lot, Gar. All of you.”

“You just like having someone who can play fetch with you.”

“Har, har. You know that’s not true.”

They lapsed into silence again, Bart on his side facing Gar and Gar acutely aware of the yellow gaze on him as he lay on his back. He wasn’t sure what he’d done to earn it, but he was going to do whatever he could to keep it.

And if it meant buying underwear Bart found comfortable, so be it.


End file.
